


You're A Good Boy And You Know It.

by LateNightTales



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternartive Universe, Bottomlouis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omegarvers, Porn movie, Riding, Rimming, Topharry, Twink Louis, Younger Louis, belly ring, larry au, louis in a thong, porn industry, pornau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightTales/pseuds/LateNightTales
Summary: Harry Styles a big famous pornstar, a young alfa sensation. Big and strong with tattoos all over his body, and a big alfa cock.And Louis Tomlinson is just a barely legal omega who is about to make his big debut in the porn industry, about to be knotted for the first time by the one and only Harry Styles."So Louis, how old are you?"Louis bites his lip innocently and then looks directly at the camera."I'm eighteen, barely legal..." he says with a playful smile.-"Okay Louis, so I've heard you've never been knotted before."Louis giggles and shakes his head softly.-"Aw, don't worry. You know why? 'Cause we've got Harry Styles here, a big twenty four year old alpha, and he's very interested in you, so we've heard... and he's going to make it all better. Do you happen to know him?"Louis runs the tip of his index finger over his pink lips and bites the tip and he winks at the camera."I've heard of him..."NO TRANSLATIONS ALLOWED. NO TRADUCCIONES PERMITIDAS. NÃO É PERMITIDO TRADUÇÕES.AUCUNE TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE.For this one, i authorized ONE translation to russian. https://ficbook.net/readfic/5777903





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this in my mind. And I actually was inspired by the one shot... Fuck me like one of your french boys (?), I think it is called that way.  
> So, yeah honestly I thought that the world needed some of this omegaverse porn AU.
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> I'm also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/DancingHellcat505

 

 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson was sitting in the middle of a big king sized bed. The room looked luxurious and the light gave him a perfect halo. He giggled as he rolled and lifted his legs to the headboard, and the silk sheets felt just fantastic.

Rick walked inside with another guy following. Rick is going to be directing his first porn movie, this beta happens to be one of the biggest porn movie directors and associate of Helixstudios.net 

And I just got better... we'll see.

 

"So Louis, this here is Steve, he will operate the microphone, and the rest of the crew will be here shortly." 

Louis turned around on his tummy. "Okay." He mumbled bitting his lip.

"Harry is just downstairs, hmmm. Mind if we make a little interview first? A quick one." Rick spoke as he checked something in the expensive camera.

"Yeah, that's fine." Louis spoke softly . 

"Okay, so why don't you just sit."

Rick accomodated the camera on the tripod and called Steve over, once the red light was on Rick looked at Louis and grinned at the omega, this was sure going to be the best selling video. 

You see, when Louis presented to the Helix Studios offices, he looked so innocent, yet he had a tiny smirk on his face. When Rick asked him what could he possibly want, he just smiled and handed him a cd with his audition. So, after reviewing the homemade video in where Louis fingers himself and plays with his perky pink nipples 'till he comes with a loud moan, he knew, Rick just new what he had to do, so he lifted the phone and dialed his favourite alpha in the world, his big star so far... Harry Styles.

And after escorting Louis out with very promising news, he set up a meeting not only with Harry, but with every producer in the company, just to watch Louis' tape again. And yes, Harry wanted him, Harry wanted the tiny twinky omega. 

So it began... 

And now, Louis sits on the bed with a lace crop top and a silk gold rose thong.

"So Louis, how old are you?"

Louis bites his lip innocently and then looks directly at the camera.

"I'm eighteen, barely legal..." he says with a playful smile.

"Okay Louis, so I've heard you've never been knotted before."

Louis giggles and shakes his head softly.

"Aw, don't worry. You know why? 'Cause we've got Harry Styles here, a big twenty four year old alpha, and he's very interested in you, so we've heard... and he's going to make it all better. Do you happen to know him?"

Louis runs the tip of his index finger over his pink lips and bites the tip and he winks at the camera.

"I've heard of him..."

"Good, good. So what do you like in bed?"

"I... mhhh" He hesitates a little, but gains confidence and smiles. "I really like to have my nipples played with. I don't have much experience, so  I'd say that I'm open to explore, but I really like being manhandled."

Rick looks at him from where he was working with the camera and gives him a thumbs up.

"Okay, cut." Rick stops rolling and stands up checking his phone.

"He's outside, are you ready?" 

Louis leaned back and rested on his elbows. "Oh, yeah yeah." He smiles.

There's a knock on the door and Louis gets nervous, Steve is quick to open the hotel room, and a bunch betas walk in with all the lightning and microphones, the rest of the crew... Louis feels a little disappointed but then the strong smell of an alpha fills his nose.

When he looks up, the one and only Harry Styles is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, biceps bulging. And he is looking directly at Louis. When they make eye contact Harry inhales deeply.

"God, that's sweet." Harry says with a smirk.

Louis frowns a little and tilts his head aside.

Harry walks to the bed and gestures Louis to get closer, so the younger one crawls to where Harry is standing at the edge of the bed and then stands on his knees, but he only reaches his neck, the alpha is pretty tall, he soon realizes. 

Harry is quick to wrap and arm around the omega's waist and bring him closer to him.

"Ain't you the prettiest thing ever?" Harry says with a smile as he looks down a Louis.

"I guess I am, 'Arry." He whispers raspily.

Harry grabs Louis leg with his free hand a wraps it around his waist, in a second he lifts Louis up and spins the around so now Harry is sitting on the bed and Louis is straddling his lap. Louis giggles once more and wraps his smaller arms around Harry's neck.

"Why don't you stand up and show me a little peek of this." Harry whispers on his Louis' ear and pinches his butt so that Louis know what he is refearing to.

Louis smiles shyly at him and nods. Harry helds is hand as he helps Louis stand. Louis fixes his crop top and Harry notices that he's got a belly ring, how fucking hot is that. Louis turns around, sticking his bum out a just a little bit more.

"Fuck." He hears Harry whisper. He turns around again and bites his lip.

"I sure like that ass." Harry tells him. "Looks perfect for my cock, baby. And I surely like this shinny piece of metal on your belly, would look so pretty when it's all sticky with come." Harry says as he pulls Louis into his lap, when Louis leans into his chest Harry grabs him gently by the chin and presses a kiss to his lips. 

Louis was caught off guard, but then kissed back eagerly.

"Sorry to interrup, I see that you too are getting along just fine." Rick claps his hands together to break them from their kiss. "We wil start rolling soon. Harry, a word."

Harry winks at Louis before giving him a last peck and pushing him gently aside to the bed.

 

"So it'll be a casual thing. But have you got any requests? 'Cause we wanna know what you're pulling so we can be prepared and get the right angles, we don't wanna lose any detail." Rick asks, and Harry looks over at Louis who is lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I surely want him to sit on my face, that's a fact, or we'll probably 69, I don't know. Don't think I'll get enough of that, he probably tastes just as sweet as he smells, for the rest... mhh, I think it'll just come to me, don't know Rick, guess you'll have to be alert." 

Rick rolls his eyes. "Guess I can work on that."

"Hey, so how old is he?" Harry ask casually.

"Mh, think he just turned eighteen."

"He's a cute minx, he's never been knotted?"

"Nope, that's why you're here for." Rick says as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Is he on the pill?"

"Yeah, you can knot him just fine." Rick looks down at his phone before looking up at the crew.

"Okay," Ricks yells. "We'll be rolling in a minute. So it will go like this, very simple. Louis, you will walk out from the bathroom, make sure we get a close up to his ass as he walks, then Harry will come from the front door, he'll walk to you, and you two take it from there. So, listen, we wanna make sure to have a closeup to Harry's dick when they first strip. Everyone ready?"

Once he got the confirmations, he turned to Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Louis is inside the bathroom already, panicking a little as he looks at himself in the mirror, Harry walks to stand behind him and presses a kiss to his hair.

"You'll be good, just picture me naked if you're nervous... oh, well." Harry says with a silly smile.

Louis breaks into a fist of laughter and Harry grins.

 

"Harry, out now!" Rick yells.

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

Louis opens the bathroom door carefully and walks out to the room as he sways his hips sensually, he walks across the room and stands by the window, Rick makes a sign to the crew and whispers to his walkie-talkie, ten seconds later Harry opens the door rather loudly and Louis looks up over his shoulder. Harry's is looking at him hungrily, but he can only mantain he straight face for five more seconds as he meets Louis' stare. They both break into a small laugh and Harry launches for Louis. The twinky boy giggles and runs to the other side of the suite. Harry smiles and chases him until he finally catches him by the waist and hauls him up fire man style to his shoulder.

Harry throws him on the bed and then crawls on top of him. Louis licks his lips and Harry urges to kiss the boy beneath him. They make out for a little until Louis tugs on Harry's shirt as a cue for him to take it off, and he does. Once he's shirtless Louis runs a hand down his abs, Harry smirked down at the boy.

Louis stood up on his knees and took off his crop top. And then he sucked a finger into his mouth and a second later procedes to circle one of his nipples with that same finger, Harry bit his lip and the sight. This boy was going to be the death of him.

He took the boy by the waist and kissed him hungrily, the type of kisses where teeth collide. Louis yanked his curls and Harry slapped his ass.

Harry pulled apart to get rid of his pants, he kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, when he was done his the tight jeans he threw them aside, he was just in tight boxers when he felt Louis' dainty hands on the waistband of his underwear, when Harry looked at him, the little minx was lying on his back, his head was hanging on the edge of the bed... and he wanted Harry's cock in his mouth.

He pulled Harry closer lightly. Oh god, Harry was so hard. So the alpha took a step ahead and with smart hands, Louis managed to take Harry's cock out. It was big, so big and heavy. Louis took his tongue out and gave the head a kitten lick.

"Fuck princess, yeah. Be a good boy."

Louis took the entire head in his mouth, and soon Harry's cock started fattening up, until he was fully erect and impossibly big. Louis was careful as his small hand caressed Harry's balls. The male alpha can't believe this boy, sucking his cock like a pro.

"Shit, baby. You're so good." He managed to say as he rolled his eyes in pleasure.

Harry slapped his dick against Louis' tongue before stepping back. "C'mon princess, up you go, I'd like to see more of that thong on that pretty ass." Harry said as he actually slid off his boxers.

Louis blushed, he had forgotten about the cameras until one of the guys from the crew moved to the side of the bed to get a better shot.

Harry climbed on the bed and pulled Louis on top of him, he kissed down Louis' throat and chest until he reached one of his nipples, he started sucking on it and Louis' moaned loudly.

"'Arry." Louis moaned as Harry squeezed both of his cheeks in his hands.

"On fours, baby"

Louis obeyed, when he was in the position, he leaned an rested on his elbows arching more his back and sticking out his lace covered bum.

Harry licked his lips as he ran a hand down Louis' crack. The lace thong was soaked on slick and honestly, it turned Harry on so so much.

Louis moaned when he felt Harry's long finger touching his hole under the silky fabric.

"Such a wet babyboy. So wet for me, for an alpha cock, is that what you want." He spoke as he teased Louis' wet hole.

"Let's take this off, yeah?" Harry didn't wait for an answe as he was already pulling the thong down revealing Louis' pretty pink hole.

"Fuck, that's gorgeous. Just the prettiest hole I've ever seen, cross my heart on that one."

Harry circled his hole, playing with the shiny slick.

"'Arry, don't tease." He could hear the pout  on his voice, so Harry decided to stick his finger inse. Louis whimpered at the intrusion. "It's so good, princess" Harry moaned as he took the finger to his mouth.

"Tastes as devine as you smell. Want to try it, baby?" Harry smirked as he scooped some of the slick and and then grabbed with his other hand Louis' chin, Louis looked up at him innocently as he opened his mouth to welcome Harry's finger and taste himself on it.

"Good?" Harry whispered. 

Louis nodded still not breaking the eye contact.

Harry slapped his ass gently.

"Such a pretty hole, I might just eat it..." And with that, Harry grabbed Louis hips to bring him closer to him and pulled apart those plump cheeks, and lick a long stripe. Louis mewls loudly and arched his back and Harry continues lapping at it. Louis throws his head back and opens his mouth but no real sounds come from it.

Harry stops and pulls Louis up, he kisses him deeply.

"Ride my face." Louis looks at him suprised and Harry grins.

Harry gets Louis to sit on his stomach as he positions himself, then he encourages Louis to scoot over. Louis is hesitant but goes along wiht it, and now he can feel Harry's breath on his hole.

Harry darts his tongue out and Louis moans, he can feel the alpha's strong hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Louis releases a fresh wave of slick and Harry is lapping at it with so much thirst.

Steve stands at the foot of the bed with another beta, in time to get on camera when Louis throws his head back in pleasure as he pinches his nipple and starts  rolling his hips sensually, riding Harry's tongue.

And the alpha just moans in delight, he can feel Louis' warn velvety insides, he's ruinning him, making Louis moan loudly.

"'Arry, yes. Yes yes yes, please 'Arry."  Louis supports his tiny hands on Harry's chest and sweat starts to roll down his foreahead.

And there it is.

"'Arry, I'm gonna come, my God, 'Arry." And Louis comes with a broken sob, spilling more slick to Harry's awaiting tongue.

Harry grabs Louis by the waist and helps him stand. Louis looks so wrecked and Harry smirks at his job. 

"You are just delicious."

"Yeah?" Louis giggles as he climbs on Harry's lap. The omega kisses Harry's plump lips, and let's out a tiny whimper when Harry bites his lip.

Harry runs his hands down  Louis' sides and after a quick squeeze to his ass, he slips a finger to his hole.

"Mhh, already a loose from my tongue." Harry whispers to his lips.

"But we should get you nice and ready for my cock, don't you think?" 

Louis bites his lip as he nods. When Harry gets his finger back inside he whimpers at the intrusion. Harry starts kissing down his neck as he adds a second finger.

"My goodness, yes. There!" Louis yells when Harry starts scissoring them inside him, he actually starts thrusting his hips and then he lets out the loudest moan yet when Harry hits his sweet spot.

"Yeah, found it." Harry says proudly, as he feels his hand soak with fresh slick.

"'m ready Haz." Louis pleads.

"Yeah, ready for alpha's cock?"

Louis hums in agreement as Harry bites gently his nipple.

"Yes daddy." Louis moans.

And oh... well.

"Yeah? Gonna ride daddy's cock?"

Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry so innocently.

And Harry is going to wreck him, fuck him so senseless just  for that.

Harry takes his enormous cock and teases Louis' rim with the tip.

"Gonna stretch you out so good." Harry mumbles as he grabs him by the hips and lifts him up

Louis opens his mouth 'o' shapped as he feels Harry get the tip in, and it feels so big, and it fees amazing. So Louis takes the decision, he grabs Harry's shoulders for support and let's  himself fall completely into Harry's lap. Making both of them moan because Louis has Harry's cock deeply buried inside him.

Louis grinds down because Harry is pretty thick, but the base is where he's the thickest.

"Fuck." Harry manages to say, then he secures his hands around the omega's waist and he lifts him up to drop him back.

"Harry oh my god!" Louis yells loudly scratching Harry's back.

With the second thrust harry hits directly Louis' prostate gaining a mewl from the twinky omega.

Louis can feel Hary on his stomach, and that's the best feeling in the world.

"Like daddy's cock?" Harry rushes out because he's to busy fucking this pretty omega.

"Fuck, yes yes daddy. So good." Louis moans loudly, throws his head back in please and scratches Harry's back fiercely.

Magic is just happening.

Harry turns in a beast and turns them around so that now Louis is underneath him,  caged by his arms, cock buried inside him deeply.

Harry speeds up his thrusts, Louis is just so yummy.

"I'm gonna cum." Louis yells.

"Come like a good boy. Come." Harry encourages him.

Louis comes and arches his back as Harry keeps hitting on his sweet spot. 

Harry hauls him up, and Louis quickly wraps his arms and legs around the alpha's neck and waist. The alpha walks over to the wall  and decided to fuck Louis against it.

Louis feels the cold wall against his warm skin. The slick now starts pooling in the floor as Harry continues to wreck Louis' hole.

Louis clenches around him and Harry is loosing it.

"Gonna knot soon." Harry grunts.

He goes back to bed and sit on the edge, Louis starts fucking himself on harry's cock, decided to gain the alpha's knot.

Harry let's out a big moan, and Louis can feel it, he can feel Harry bigger on him. 

Louis mewls and shuts his eyes as he feels Harry's last milky thrusts. He's getting filled with come, and he feels so full so he comes one last time.

He feels so good and so tired, he lets his head fall down to the spot between Harry's shoulder and neck. Harry hugs him as he feels his cock spilling come inside Louis.

"Such a good boy, came three times, daddy's so proud." Harry says with a smug smile.

Louis lifts up his head to look at him and kisses Harry deeply.

 

 

"And cut." Rick yells. "Good job everyone. Let's take five." When he turns to look at his two stars he finds them whispering.

"So how does it feel to have a knot?" Harry asks.

"Mhh, yummy." Louis says as he bites his lip while caressing Harry's chest.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

So, if Louis recieved a text a couple of days later from a number saved under de name of "Daddy", to meet up, it wasn't anyones business.

 

 

 

 


End file.
